The present invention relates to coin operated telephone boxes containing standard coin receiving mechanisms, electronic devices and circuitry, and coin return mechanisms, and with telephone voice receiving and transmitting instruments or handsets attached via a cable to the boxes. More particularly, the invention relates to coin operated telephone boxes of the type that have: a principal section defined by an outer face plate which includes a coin payment slot, a coin return lever or button, a dialing key pad including dialing buttons or keys, and a telephone handset cradle; and a second section containing a locked compartment within which coins are stored, and a return coin unit including a top pivoted front coin return door.
Coin operated telephone boxes of the type described above have been generally illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,927 granted to K. D Bartley et al, U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 229,426 granted to G. M. Janda et al, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,193 granted to J. R. DeArkland. It will be noted that the face plates of the principal or upper sections of each of the telephone boxes illustrated in these patents includes a lower rectangular panel area. These panel areas, in the commercially available coin operated telephone boxes, are most frequently used to display telephone operating instructions for local and long distance dialing.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved replacement face plate for the principal section of coin operated telephone boxes which face plate is interchangeable with the original face plate of such boxes and which face plate includes one or more additional framed information panel areas for dialing information and/or one or more framed advertising panel areas to promote products and services directly to the pay phone user.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a replacement face plate for the principal sections of public and private pay telephone boxes which includes framed panel areas for containing and displaying interchangeable advertising information messages relating to available products and services.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following summary and description of the invention taken together with the accompanying drawing figures.